Video games have become a popular entertainment medium. Some video games are multiplayer games. There are a number of different methods that exist to enable users to play these multiplayer video games with each other. Often, the method used depends on the particular video game and the needs associated therefrom. One method is for the users to connect to a server that can host at least a portion of the video game.
In some cases, multiple servers may exist that can host at least a portion of the video game. Often, the user experience can vary based on the server that is selected. For example, with respect to a particular user computing device, a more geographically distant server may have higher latency than a less geographically distant server. To help offset this variance in latency, often a user will select or be assigned to a server within the same geographic region as the user.